


A Reprieve in Shadows and Moonlight.

by leathansparrow



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Established Relationship, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hair, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leathansparrow/pseuds/leathansparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi doesn't get much time to spend with his lovers these days, so he'll watch every minute of it as if its his last.  </p><p>Shameless OT4 PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reprieve in Shadows and Moonlight.

“Maa, you all spoil me.” Lavi lies back against the headboard with a grin on his lips, his fingers tangling in the loose wisps of Kanda’s hair. Kanda rolls his eyes and for the most part ignores him, his focus instead all for the comb in his hands and the soft strands of Lenalee’s hair in the bristles. His hands are steady, even despite the soft tug Lavi gives him. Lenalee’s hair is growing longer by the day, finer than it was before it burned, and spilling like water against his hands.

With a soft chuckle Allen leans himself across Lavi’s stomach, fingers the page of his book and flips it, his lip caught between his teeth. Lavi isn’t sure if it’s the novel he’s reading that’s made him laugh or Lavi’s antics, but he runs his free fingers through the locks of Allen’s hair just because he can. The texture is entirely different, feather-soft to Kanda’s stiffer, coarser silk. He wants to compare them, memorize the weight of one against the other as they spill into each other. He wants to watch Kanda and Allen both spread out against the sheets, the contrast of their hair melding

Lavi licks his lips.

When Kanda is finished he sets the comb aside, he lets himself be distracted at last by the soft peck Lenalee presses to his lips. Allen looks up from his novel, his pale eyes lidded and amused. He stretches against Lavi’s lap, nudges Lavi’s hand away, and sets the book upon the bedside table. “We do spoil you,” he says quietly, and shifts, leans up so that he can kiss Lavi and hook his fingers beneath the bandana he wears. Allen slides it free, tosses it to the side. The roughness of Allen’s left hand catches against the fine, curling ends of Lavi’s hair. Lavi never lets it get much longer. It turns wavy and well, he shouldn’t really care but he’s just a little vain like that. Besides, what does he need it any longer for? Kanda’s got enough hair for the four of them.

“You two going to just ignore us?” Kanda’s voice is harsh, but Lavi catches the amused glint in his eyes. Lenalee smiles, leans her head against Kanda’s shoulder and twists a finger in a lock of his hair. Her nightshirt is loose, the buttons of its collar undone and it drapes temptingly off of her shoulder. Lavi can see her shiver, see the suspicious movement beneath the back of her top as Kanda casually strokes her skin.

Lavi’s fingers glide up Allen’s thigh. “Why don’t you come here and remind us not to, Yuu?”

Kanda snarls, lip curling, and a moment later he has his hand tangled in Lavi’s collar and is pulling him forward. Allen shifts between them, laughs and slides one leg between Lavi’s. He nuzzles against Lavi’s collarbone as Lavi and Kanda fuck each other’s mouths above him. Lenalee crawls to his side, tangles her fingers with his and grins at him. He seems all too comfortable between the pair, a faint blush of pink across his cheeks and warm with their pressing bodies. He can never cover his blushes and she likes that about him. It’s a not-so-unfortunate curse of his.

It hardly makes him innocent. Fingers tangled, he catches her lips in a wet, open-mouthed kiss that she leans into, wanting more. She feels a hand slide over her waist, beneath the fabric of her shorts and moans. It’s Lavi; she sees his gaze shift. It’s his blind side, so she can’t see his eye twinkle with mischief as he cups her ass. She arches into it, presses back to encourage more.

Allen makes an irritable sound of protest, shoulders Kanda back for a moment so that he can catch his breath and slip away from the trap Kanda and Lavi have made of themselves. Kanda shoves him back, gently, sort of, because Kanda is rarely gentle. He can take the hint, but he’s not going to let Allen off easily for it. It’s weirdly friendly and Lenalee doesn’t concern herself with it. Instead she pulls Allen down over her, glad that they have plenty of room across this old bed. Allen buries his face in her throat, noses her loose, water-silk hair that’s now long enough for him to lose himself in. He kisses her throat, gentle, and with the helpful arch of her hips slides her shorts and panties off of her. He’s wearing nothing but soft sleeping pants himself, tented with his desire, the ropey scars across his chest bare for her to touch. They’re sensitive. They healed unnaturally fast, she remembers, but they’re oddly sensitive for scars, as if the wounds themselves refuse to be ignored. She pets her fingers across them as he groans and leans into her.

Lavi, one hand down Kanda’s pants and another tangled in his hair, catches a glimpse of pale skin as Lenalee drags Allen’s pants down his thighs and nudges Kanda. “Hey Yuu,” he murmurs, teeth catching Kanda’s ear, tugging, “they’re getting ahead of us.”

Kanda snorts. “Don’t call me that.” It’s half-hearted. Sort of, because Lavi knows these days why he hates it, but it hasn’t stopped him. Maybe it makes him feel a little bad about his teasing before, when it was just him lording his knowledge and Kanda’s sensitivity over him. Before he really started to care. Before Kanda’s objection made sense and gave that name so much more meaning.

Now it’s like a reminder. We’re here, and we know and we love you. “Yuu.” Lavi says it soft, low, and nibbles the edge of Kanda’s jaw. “Just tell me you don’t want that.” He shifts them just a little, so that Kanda has a perfect view of Allen’s flushed shoulders as he bends, bare ass lifted, his face between Lenalee’s legs. Lenalee cries out, soft, her lips parted and her knees bent, and arches. Lavi grips Kanda’s cock, strokes it. Kanda’s breath catches.

Lavi winks. 

With a soft shove he pushes Kanda off of him, slips forward and drapes himself over Allen’s bare back, fingers massaging the soft skin of his ass. He laps the fresh, soap-scented flesh, digs his tongue into the little dimpled dips at the base of Allen’s spine.

“Oh god,” Allen gasps. “Lavi.”

Lavi just grins and dips his head. His hands spread Allen wide and his tongue washes the puckered skin, teasing him until he’s squirming and Lenalee is whimpering. Her fingers are tight in the sheets. Kanda slides up beside her, bends down to kiss her and takes one of her hands, lets her clench that instead of the fabric beneath them.

Somewhere in the midst of things Kanda slips Lavi a small bottle of lubricant. Their eyes meet, just long enough for Lavi to catch the urging, the silent prompt in Kanda’s gaze. Allen trembles, whines as Lavi fingers him open. He’s already slick with Lavi’s spit and damn if he’s ever had any shame like this. Lavi’s fingers fuck him loose, open, until he’s wet and slick and ready.

Lenalee’s thighs shake. Her cries are lost against Kanda’s lips. Her fingers are wrapped tight around Kanda’s cock, jacking him far more steadily than her moans suggest she can. Allen sighs against her as Lavi presses into him, tries to fuck himself back onto Lavi’s cock even as Lavi holds him steady. Lavi has to hold him steady, he’s too far gone just watching the rest of them for fast. He presses himself down against Allen’s back, noses the feather-soft wisps of Allen’s hair and fucks him hard, groaning as Allen rides back into it as if he can’t get enough.

The silken spill of Kanda’s loose hair hides his face and Lenalee’s as they mouth each other. It spills into hers, black on black, glossy-stiff and shimmer-soft. Lavi catches the stiffening of Kanda’s spine, how he goes utterly ridged before he spills himself against Lenalee’s hand and muffles his cry against her mouth. His fingers glide down her stomach, dip between her thighs. She shudders, cries out in turn as he pushes her over the edge. Allen leans his cheek against the silky softness of her thigh and just moans, gasping breaths as Lavi drives into him. Lenalee’s fingers tangle in his hair, rub circles against his scalp. Allen groans, clenches tight and goes boneless beneath Lavi.

Lavi buries his face against Allen’s shoulder and lets himself go.

They rest against each other, long enough to catch their breaths before Allen squirms and Lavi shifts himself to the side and off of him. Then Allen is snuggling himself up between Lenalee and Kanda, the greedy little sneak. Lavi picks himself up and admires the tangling spill of his feather-white hair against the silken black of theirs, pooling like moonlight in all of that dark.

Kanda grunts, nudges Allen until he fits himself against Lenalee’s side, head pillowed on her shoulder. Then he shifts close, presses himself up against Allen’s back and throws an arm over both of them. His eyes slit open. He jerks his head, a silent order for Lavi to get his damn self over there before he has to get up and make him. Lavi laughs, soft, real for once, and does as he’s told. He curls himself against Lenalee’s free side, tucks his chin over her head and snuggles. She laughs and shifts into his warmth.

He falls asleep with them in his arms, wondering how he could ever have thought he’d be able to avoid them.


End file.
